The Lightning Rose
by Nkaura-Ruta-La
Summary: Everyone Haruhi knows thinks shes that sweet inoccent little girl-everyone but herself that is. She may look like that, but that was her plan. The best assassin, the best martial arts competetor, the best fighter, the best gang leader... the best everything... but that was till she did something she was never supposed to-in front of the host club. My first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The host club was just closing up after a long day of school. Haruhi was picking up the dishes, while the rest of the club that Haruhi now considered family was busy doing their own things. Kyouya was typing something on his mystery laptop. Hunny was stuffing his face with cake, with Mori silently watching, and Tamaki was chasing after the twins for stealing his Kuma-chan.

"WAHHHH, YOU LITTLE DEVIL SPAWNS GIVE HIM BACK! HAAARUHIIIII MAKE THEM GIVE DADDY BACK KUMA-CHAN!"

"Hey tono," the twins started taunting, " it seems as if Haruhi doesn't like you. She's completely ignoring you!", and indeed our heroine in disguise was to lost in her own thoughts to even reply her usual, 'senpai, you're not my dad. One is enough.'.

_'hmmm I wonder what I should make for dinner tonight' _infact, she was so lost that when Hunny launched himself at her for a hug, instead of catching him like she was supposed to she reacted with her normal instincts.

She flipped him on his back.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. I have to say this is my first fanfic, and when my favorite authors say plz review I didn't understand why I couldn't just add it to my alerts and that would satisfy them, BUT SERIOUSLY reviews are completely epic! I defiantly like reviews! From now on I'll try to review every story I read! Reviews are like food! They keep me going! Thanks to all those who updated! Also I'll try to figure out stuff more and try to reply! Virtual cookies to all those who review! I'll try for longer chapters!

Chapter Two

She flipped him on his back.

The hosts all jaw-dropped, the constant tapping of a keyboard now halted.

"eheheh..." Haruhi nervously sweatdropped. She didn't want to lose her family, the people she all loved.

"Haru-chan, that was great! We sure fooled them didn't we? They thought that you actually flipped me!" Hunny then turned to the rest of the hosts. "We pretended! It was fun right~?" He nearly sung in his practiced cute voice. The rest of the host dispersed after they realized Haruhi didn't really flip him.

But Hunny wasn't done. He brushed past Haruhi, and whispered in her ear, "I'll give you a ride to my mansion, I would appreciate an explanation,". He then said louder so that the rest could hear, "Haru-chan, I'll get your bag so I can give you a ride home!". She knew that she owed him an explanation, he did save her after all.

"Sure senpai! Thanks!", the rest of the hosts payed them no mind as Hunny, Haruhi, and Mori made their way to the limo.

"Takashi, we can drop you off first!" Hunny said, while Mori grunted his usual grunt meaning OK.

They reached the Morinozuka's mansion, and as soon as Mori was gone, Hunny turned to face Haruhi.

"What was that? My guard is always up, even Takashi wouldn't have been able to flip me!" Hunny said, his voice a mixture of pride, shock, and surprise.

Haruhi gulped nervously, she was never more nervous in her entire life then right now. "Well, Hunny-senpai it would probably be easier to show you... can we use your dojo?" she asked.

"Of course Haru-chan!", was the immediate reply.

And so the two friends rode on in silence.

When the two got to the dojo they changed into Gi's and then got into the ready stance.

"Senpai, I know that you're really good, but I need you to go full force," Haruhi said.

Hunny's jaw dropped.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. I was going to update next week, but then I saw the reviews and was like-*double take* OH MY GOSH! SOME OF MY FAVORITE AUTHORS ARE REVIEWING, IS THIS REAL?! And I basically sat down and wrote! XD *Hands out virtual cookies to-

mtnikolle,

Hita-Chan,

and Hollypaw888!*

THANKS SO MUCH TO THOSE WHO HAVE REVIWED! I also thank the alerters and favoriters! GOSH, THOSE ARE WORDS! AUTOCORRECT DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!and now that my rambling has calmed down... I present to you... OH WAIT! I FORGOT TO SAY:

**WARNING:(please read the following if you skip authors notes)**

**I know NOTHING about martial arts... or weapons... so if I make a mistake... _don't_ blame me! Blame... uhhh... the window!...Yes! The window! ALSO I have a poll on my profile for who she should get with! I added people like kasanoda too,also the option 'all hosts', and 'both twins'**

AND NOW... I (finally) present to you...(checks and sees if I have anymore notes... no more! (I think))

Chapter Three

Hunny's jaw dropped.

"B-but Haru-chan! I almost killed my father! And he's been training his whole life!" Hunny started rambling about how dangerous it was and refusing to do it when Haruhi finally stepped in. She sighed.

"Senpai, I know you are worried, but I can take care of myself. That's all I can say, but if you fight me you might be able to figure it out. You just have to fight. You don't have to hurt me. Just pin me down. The first one down loses," Haruhi's eyes threatened to water. She didn't want anyone to figure out her past, or her job. To think a nice day turned to this, she couldn't believe she slipped up!

Hunny sighed, he thought he would end up hurting her, but he agreed.

They once again got in position, since there was no referee, Hunny chanted the words:

Ready!

Set!

Fight!

Before Hunny could even react he was thrown in the air. He sailed down, and slammed into the mats so hard the his back cracked, because he didn't stretch.

Hunny's eyes widened so that they became huge honey colored orbs._'I didn't even see that!_'Hunny thought._ '..She's not the girl we thought she is... I'm the best in Japan... That means she's not from here... _Who_ is she?'_

"Haruhi," she looked down at Hunny, her eyes so sad Hunny knew, whoever she was, she wasn't an enemy. "Who are you?", he asked calmly, not at all like the childish Hunny she knew.

Haruhi opened her mouth and slowly said, "Hunny, I'm so sorry. But I cant answer that. I wish I could, but I would lose, you, and the rest of the hosts. You are my family. I couldn't stand losing my family again."

'_again'_ that word echoed in his mind. _'What does she mean 'again'? She has Rank- wait. She __isn't Haru-chan. That was just a fake name' _"Haru-chan," he stated carefully, "if we're family then you should tell us. We wouldn't abandon you!" He started yelling at the end.

"Mitskuni-senpai, I really wish I could, but no mater what, you all would hate me, be suspicious, and turn on me." She was deadly serious she said his real name. She then got on her knees, "Please, _please,_still be my friend! Please don't tell anyone else what you saw!" She was begging tears streaming down her face.

Hunny sighed, "Of course Haru-chan! But, please give me some answers!"

Haruhi slowly got up, a haunted look in her eyes, "Senpai, I _am_ sorry, but I really cant say. You will find out though. Maybe sooner then I hope,".

She said this because, she knew _they_ would come. And soon.


	4. Chapter 4

HOLY CRAP! I _CANNOT_ believe I didn't get A_ SINGLE_ FLAME! My plot isn't to bad I think, but my writing _SUCKS_! I'm going to re-write this at a later date, and I'll post another authors note when I do. I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO HAS REVEIWED SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO... (etc...) MUCH!


End file.
